No One Shall Hurt You
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. There is always someone who will be there to help you, even in tough situations. PLEASE READ TILL THE END.


**No One Shall Hurt You**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This isn't, ummm…uhhh….y-you know, the tragedy type of story or anything. It's kinda dark, but not so that it's gone too far. I know my readers won't like it one bit and neither will I. S-so, please read till the very end and enjoy. (shyly bows) Please!**

Kokoro is a very shy girl who doesn't interact well with others. She WANTS to make friends, it's just it's very hard for her due to her extreme shyness. Most people ignore her or poke fun at her behind her back. However, even she can hear the gossiping between the girls and feels hurt deep inside. She'd always be alone every single day when coming to school. No one wants to talk with her…except for one person. Though she didn't realize it at first, but one of the teachers actually pays attention to her. Her name is Nyo, a beautiful young woman in her 20's with long raven hair, pretty violet eyes and wearing an office lady suit that's a little small on her, especially the skirt that shows the thigh high stockings that she wears, plus red high heels. Her two buttons are undone to show a bit of her bra, making most of the guys swoon. Other than that, Nyo is well liked by everyone. Considering the fact that the teacher paid attention to her when no one else did made Kokoro's confidence rise a bit. She actually admires Nyo that way.

It all started just days after the entrance ceremony…when Nyo became her homeroom teacher.

 ****Flashback****

 _Kokoro accidentally bumped into the taller female teacher on her way to class. When she looked up, her beautiful face is all that she needs to get her to be petrified. Her good looks just made her swoon like the guys do, but…in a different way._

 _"I'm so sorry, dearie~" the teacher said. "Oh, are you going to homeroom."_

 _"I-I am," Kokoro replied. "Wait…wh-what happened to our old homeroom teacher? He was there a couple days ago."_

 _"I'm the new homeroom teacher now," the raven haired woman said. "He decided to retire early due to some…complicated things. Anyways, nice to meet you. What's your name?"_

 _"Kokoro."_

 _"Kokoro-chan~!" the woman cooed. "What a cute name for a cute girl like you~"_

 _"R-really?" Kokoro didn't expect this reaction nor comment from someone unlike the others._

 _"Mm-hmm! I hope we get along well. My name is Nyo, by the way."_

 _"Nyo…s-sensei…" For the older woman, it really rolls off the tongue. And she loves it. It is then that Nyo notices something. She walked over and gently put her hands on her shirt to button up the rest of her shirt. "Your shirt's kinda messed up. I'll fix it for you."_

 _Kokoro started to blush from Nyo's gentle touch. She could see her soft, white skin on her hands, her beautiful nails on her fingers that are doing their magic on her buttons and…how close her chest is. A couple of buttons were unbuttoned on her business suit, but she figured it didn't really matter to her. Once that's done, Nyo stepped back and nodded in satisfaction._

 _"There we go, cutie~" she said. "Now you're ready to start the day. Mind if I take you to homeroom?"_

 _Kokoro shyly nodded and let Nyo put her arm around her. "That….would be lovely. Thank you very much…"_

 ****End of Flashback****

Day by day, Nyo has been so lively whenever Kokoro is around her. Whenever she got picked to write on the board, the female teacher would always guide her just a little bit for encouragement. She would help her with some studies, stay after class for a bit for some guidance and so on. Kokoro's life has slowly gotten better since Nyo started working here.

However, due to Kokoro liking the teacher, it made the students a bit jealous. Especially a trio of girls, who think that a student like Kokoro having a crush on a teacher is a bit absurd. They decided to take matters into their own hands.

During lunch, Kokoro is eating by herself as usual. One of the girls walk up to her and puts both hands on her desk.

"Kokoro-san, is it?" she asks.

"Y-yes…you need something?" the shy girl asks.

"Come with us to the girl's bathroom. We have something important to discuss," the blonde girl says.

"O-okay…" Kokoro isn't sure if it's a good idea to come with them, but maybe it's an important conversation. They may not look much, but it's the first time she's actually ever spoken to someone.

She gets up from her seat and heads toward the girls' bathroom. The blonde girl shuts the door and they all surround her in the middle of the room.

"Now, to cut to the chase," she says. "We can clearly see that you admire Nyo-sensei. Is that correct?"

"N-not in that way, but…but I like her for just…liking who I am," Kokoro stutters.

"Well, stop it." the second girl, a brunette girl says. "No one can have a sexual relationship with a teacher, especially if they're the same gender."

Kokoro shakes her head. "I-I said I don't like her that way."

The third girl steps in, grinning. "Liar. This is all showing from your face. You stare at her, swooning over her and get her to pay attention to you. That's not fair to all of us."

The blonde grabs her by the collar. "So, we've arranged some appointment for you. Outside of the school. Don't worry." She peers a bit closer to her. "No one will notice."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Kokoro's body is trembling in fear. She does NOT like where this is going.

 ****Later****

The trio of girls lead Kokoro around the corner near the back of the school and stop there. The blonde girl steps in with a hand on her hip.

"This is to teach you what a real relationship will look like," she says as she snaps her fingers. A handsome young man steps up. "See this guy? He actually likes you, but is afraid to tell you. I wanted to help him out."

"Eh…ehhhh?" Kokoro doesn't know this guy very well, nor has she seen him around much. Does he REALLY have a crush on her despite her shyness?

"We'll leave you two alone," the blonde says, turning her heel to leave. "Make sure to give each other lots of love~!"

With that, the girls leave and the guy standing before her is smiling. But a smile that's not a happy one. The girls tricked her! He comes closer and closer until Kokoro bumps into a wall, screaming.

 ****2 Hours Later****

The shy girl cannot believe what's been done to her. She's been raped by him, but is lucky to have escaped when she had the chance. She rushes to the bathroom and locks herself in. Thinking about that horrible experience makes her want to cry. In fact, she does. Tears are already starting to fall freely from her eyes and can't wipe them away. Sniffles and more sobs come and go as she sits on the toilet, crying her heart out.

"No more….no more…!" Kokoro sobs.

How can anyone do this to her when she hasn't done anything to them? The world is so cruel. She cannot handle this stuff anymore. It's too much.

"Is somebody there?" someone calls.

Kokoro gasps and opens the stall. She doesn't know how long she's been in there, but it feels like a long time. She rushes to open the door just in time for a male teacher to confront her.

"Kokoro-san? What are you doing here? It's after school," he says.

"Sensei…" Kokoro sniffles as tears start to fall from her eyes again. And then, she let out her sobs while burying her head in her hands.

 ****Teacher's Lounge****

"Have you calmed down now?" he asks.

"Mm-hmm…" Kokoro nods.

"Tell me…what's going on? What made you all sad?" he asks.

Kokoro looks up at the male teacher. He…doesn't seem like a bad person. Will she tell him what's happening with her life at school? Maybe…just maybe he'll understand…

 ****Meanwhile****

Nyo organizes the rest of the papers and stacks them. "Alright. Done. Now to take them to the teacher's lounge for some sorting." She takes the stack of papers and starts to walk down the hall towards the teacher's lounge.

 ****Back at the Teacher's Lounge****

"You're concerned about your relationship with…a teacher?" he asks.

"It's strange, I know, but…I really…I really admire her…" Kokoro replies. "But…no one will accept a teacher/student relationship…even if it's not something…more."

The male teacher smiles. "Not to worry. I understand how you feel."

"Y-you do?" Kokoro lifts her head.

"Of course." He gets off the chair walks around and wraps his arms around her from behind. "I can help with that."

"Huh? Sensei…?" the shy girl turns her head.

"Stay still…and relax," he says, gently rubbing his hands on her slim body. "It'll all be okay."

She can feel him rubbing his hands up and down and then…toward her chest! "W-wait…Sensei! I think you're going…"

"You're really cute, Kokoro~" he says. "You smell nice too~"

"Wait…what are you doing!?"

It is then that Kokoro realizes what he's about to do. His hand is almost under her buttoned shirt, so she shoves him away and runs toward the wall. No…not another one. He just steps toward her with a grin.

"Come now," he says. "No need to be afraid. I'm just trying to work things out with a teacher/student relationship problem~"

"No…st-stay away! I don't want you!" Kokoro shouts. "You're horrible! A horrible man!"

That stops him in his tracks. Anger starts to take over quickly as he clenches his fists. "You dare…say that about me…and reject me?! You have no right to say that!" He pushes her down on the floor.

"Sensei…HEEEELP!" she screams.

"No one's going to help you!" he shouts. "You're mine and mine alone!" He raises a fist to punch her.

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, but doesn't feel his fist coming in contact with her. Instead, when she looks up, Nyo is standing there, her hand grabbing his wrist and pulling it back hard and forcefully.

"You dare try and violate one of my students?" she growls. She grabs him and throws him on the floor between the tall desks so that one one can see through the windows. She starts to punch his face hard back and forth. "STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! STUDENT!" she shouts and keeps on punching him until his face gets bloody and bruised from her hard hits. To top it all off, she stands up, and crushes his head with her high heel and stomps on him twice. "Stay down!" She turns toward the frightened Kokoro and slowly strides toward her.

"Nyo…sensei…" Kokoro stutters.

"It's okay…come with me. We'll go somewhere safe."

Kokoro nods and takes her teacher's hand to exit the teacher's lounge. They can just leave that rapist there for a while. They arrive at the courtyard and sit down on the bench while the fountain is going. Nyo looks over at Kokoro, who has her head down, looking at her hands on her lap. She gently puts her hand on her shoulder, cautious not to do anything else to her. The shy girl looks up at the female teacher, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"It's okay…Kokoro-chan," she says, softly. "I'm here with you. There's no need to be frightened anymore."

Kokoro sniffles a little and then plunges herself into her teacher's arms, sobbing her heart out. She's tired of crying, but she can't help herself. This time…there IS someone she can trust out of all the people she encountered. It's Nyo herself. She can tell that she isn't a threat at all and won't do anything to harm anyone…not even her own students. Nyo gently strokes her hair with a small smile on her face.

"There, there…it's okay," she whispers. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Kokoro nods, sniffling as she continues to cry for about 15 minutes straight. When the crying ceases, Nyo gently pushes her back to look into her eyes.

"Nyo-sensei…" she says.

"I think I know why they're doing this to you," Nyo says. "But I don't care about what anyone says." She has a serious look on her face. "Love is love. And I accept your love for me…Kokoro-chan."

"Y-you knew?" Kokoro says.

"Of course. Your admiration might have been love all along," the female teacher says. "Think about it. You always come straight to me for advice, about your studies and pretty much enjoy being around me. Unlike the others, you talk quite more when you're with me. Does it all make sense?"

Kokoro nods. It indeed makes sense. Her homeroom teacher is actually the nicest person of the school and she can always trust her. "Yes…Nyo-sensei. I love you…like a lover. I want to be with you forever."

"Then, let's date each other~" Nyo tips her chin to her level. "I love you so much, Kokoro-chan."

"I love you, too, Nyo-sensei~!"

Both intertwine hands and lock lips with one another. Kokoro feels more relaxed now that the person she admires is there. Her lips are so soft and moist. Nyo is really a good kisser. They pull away to catch their breath to gaze into each other's eyes before diving in for more. This…is what Kokoro wants. To be loved and to love someone back. And Nyo is the perfect example of that.

 **A/N: So sorry for the whole…drama and everything, but…it happens! It happens okay!? Ummm…hope you enjoy, long and detailed reviews as usual.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
